A loving jog
by CutsiePie3890
Summary: Who knew an afternoon jog session could turn out so wrong, yet feel so right? Sonamy and super small Sonally. Please review and tell me what you think you should happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm super excited! My first Fanfiction! And a Sonamy! My fav! Hope you love it! Note that I do take request and I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. Would I really write a fanfiction if I did?**

* * *

Ah! The fresh breeze going by as you run. The wonderful villagers who wave as you go by. They children that admire you and jump for joy when they see your famous blue streak. The adrenalin rush you get when fighting the ultimate mustache man. Or they way your little brother looks up to you.

Or the way a crazy fangirl whom you're secretly in love with chasing you- wait for what? Sonic the hedgehog, hence the name a royal blue hedgehog with super speed, skid to a halt and sighed when he saw his self-proclaimed girlfriend run up to him.

Then he blushed when he noticed what she was wearing today. She panted as she ran, her chest bouncing, she had a pink tank top and some gray shorts on. Sonic couldn't tell if those her his shoes on her feet dyed pink, but who cares. Her hair has grown quite a bit and now reached the middle of her back. He found it beautiful when she flipped her hair. But he would never say that to her face.

The pink hedgehog finally reached him and bent down placing an arm on his shoulder as they sweat dripped down her chin. She looked up at him to see him cocky smile making her blush and let go. They both laughed for a second before their eyes met.

Sonic smiled lovingly and then shook his head. Amy noticed and bit her lip and took a deep breath before placing her Hand On her hip. "S'up Sonic? I was just taking a jog when you streaked by, so thought I'd simply catch up," she said and closed her eyes and turned the other direction.

Sonic raised a brow at this but shrugged it off. "Cool. But since when do you jog?" he asked and crossed his arms, leaning on his heels as she blushed. Amu turned to him again and cleared her throat. "Ever since, I realized we're not dating and you went ut with that Sally girl. Then I decided to just be friends and you know, help on missions. And to do that, I must train. But I really started yesterday," she rambled and smiled nervously causing him to chuckle.

"Well, that's good. But… Sally and I broke up," he muttered. She gasped and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What! Why? You were… perfect for each other," she said and the last part she said with difficulty. Sonic just smiled at her and led her to a nearby bench.

As they sat a few birds migrated past them and Amy stared at them for a while giving Sonic the chance to star at her. She was so beautiful, her rosy cheeks when she blushed, her soft-looking lips, her pink hair, and fur, her jade eyes. Oh, how he wishes he could just tell her how he felt but-

"So… how did it happen?" she asked and turned her head to him. He shrugged effortlessly and looked down. "I broke up with her since, she wanted me to take her father's place as king. And since she was just using me to become popular. But it was a public break-up so…" he trailed off and she nodded in understanding.

The two sat there in uncomfortable silence on the bench. Amy brushed her hair out of her face and then noticed Sonic stare at her. "What?" "Oh, nothing. It's just… you look cute when you do that," he answered and leaned back. She blushed even more- if possible- and looked away and ran back to where she came from.

Sonic opened an eye after r while and sighed in relief. "That way close, I nearly let something slip there. But I couldn't tell her that I broke up with Sal because I didn't really love her and that I loved Amy, now could I?" he began laughing and few strangers laughed along with him for some reason.

But then Amy came back with two bottles in her hand. "Here," she said throwing one at him. He catches it and smiled at her. "Thanks, but I 'm not really thirsty right now." "Oh, well that cool. I wasn't going to force you or anything, just keep it with you," she said pushing the bottle back to him when he handed it to her. They ended up face to face.

They both blushed and to make matters worse, some dude in the background yelled 'Oh yeah! Hedgehog in love!'.

Sonic moved back from her and chuckled sheepishly. "SorryAmesgottagoseeyoulaterbye!" she yelled and ran at top speed. Her hair blew in her face as she coughs from the dust cloud.

"Yes, of course, I still love him, and but I'm always thinking of them," she sands referring to Sonic hen Sonic and Sally. "But there's nothing I can do! So, what's the use of loving you blue?" she sang and walked away sadly.

Her plan hadn't worked…

He broke up with Sal, but she was sure he still loved her. She always thinks about them when she's close to him or her. Sally, the name was bitter-sweet in her mouth. She cried as she ran away. This time. To Tails' workshop…

* * *

 **It's my first, please no flames! I'll upload a new chapter very soon. Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I must say thank you to my 2 first reviewers in the history of my existence.**

 **Secondly, Guest** **:** **My answer to that is: I know that Sally wouldn't, I know everything about her, I've read and watched everything about her. I won't remove that chapter, sorry, and I 'm just a newcomer... everybody has done that, and you'll see later why I needed her to be like that.**

 **Thirdly,** **huynhd771** **you rock! I'll be sure to read your stories the second my dad fixes the modem so** **I** **can finally upload this chapter. I literally took your whole review and calligraphed it. It sits above me right now. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way imaginable own Sonic the hedgehog**

* * *

"Aw yeah! I'm cooking! Can't wait to dig in! I'm singing! Aw yeah! Feel the sizzle beacon! Feel the sizzle beacon!" sang Miles 'Tails' Prower, a talented young fox with a huge IQ who apparently can cook.

He whirled around to expose his pink apron with an immense red heart in the center. He grabbed a screwdriver from a nearby table and went into his workshop. "After I finish this, I'm gonna keep rocking it! As a chef, whose fur is orange and... uh... nothing rhymes with orange!" he sang and began shaking his rear end to the beat of his own rap. "Grab-claws connected to the trap-jaw! Trap-jaws connect to the scoop-maw! Scoop-maws connected to the positively-charged resistor-cuffing ion-matrix! That thing connected to Amy staring angry and sadly through my window, that connected to- wait? What?" He yelled and turned back to the window.

But sadly, found nothing. "Ha! Must be my imagination," he muttered and turned only to leap back and yell when he saw May rose stare at him. He clutched at his heart and waved his arms about. "You nearly gave me a heart attack woman!" "And you nearly made me thing you were a girl" she replied and began laughing. Tails blushed and removed the apron and let it fall to the ground. "What do you want?" "What I want is for Sonic to finally love me without acting like a complete nut-job. What I want is for things to be right with us again! What I want is to be friends with Sally across after I might date him! What I want is to sit down!' she yelled and panted while Tails stare at her in fear. "Uh… There's a chair right there if you want. And by the way, what about the plan?" he asked as she sat down and continued with his prior task. "Well, it was working before it stopped." "Gimme more info."

She glared him but then sighed and began fiddling with her thumbs. "I began jogging at Eliza' Bakery, like we planned, and caught up with him. We began a meaningless conversation before… before he told me of his and Sally's breakup," she said and looked up to see Tails mouth hanging open and his tool fall to the floor. She raised a brow but was soon met with his huge outburst. It nearly blew her away, to be honest. "WHAT?!" he yelled and she dropped to the floor. "OW, my everything," Amy mumbled and then stood up uneasy. She expected him to ask more questions about that whole ordeal. But instead, he began smiling ear to ear and bouncing up and down. "That means he's free! You can take him! And I don't have to deal with Aunt Sally hating me anymore!' he said and glorified for a while. He stopped when he noticed Amy wasn't moving. "Hello? Earth to Amy?" "I can't! He's so sad about it and I'm sure he still loves her and one wrong move will set me back 3 years!" she yelled and ran out. Tails stared at her previous spot and sighed. He continued working on his machine in sadness.

* * *

The next day, Amy Rose was walking up to a tall brick building downtown. She got in without a word and was soon in a large studio. Holding the bag, she had with her more firmly, she made her way to the bathroom and came out wearing black tights and ballet shoes, with a light pink cotton sweater. She rolled up her socks and went to a nearby bench and began to stretch. Outside, a gust of wind could be heard.

Sonic, she thought and sighed. Oh well. They could stay friends forever and they'd end up getting married to different people and never talk to each other again. Not that bad. The door behind her opened and she snapped her head towards it. There a female koala bear, in her early 30's, stood in her gym wear. "Amy rose, good to see ya, now let's get to work, shall we?" "Yes, miss Jeana," The pink hedgehog replied and quickly tiptoed to her instructor. The gush of wind could be heard again and Amy seemed to shudder at the sound. "So, where's Ruby, Jayden, and Maurice?" Amy lifted her head and tilted it in confusion.

"Maurice?" "Yeah, He's joining my class today. Saved my life yesterday. And is going on some fancy trip tomorrow," she replied and Amy smiled. "That sound just like a guy I know, but he would be interested in dance unless it's hip-hop and breakdancing," she joked and Jeana laughed. Soon there was a rumble in the building almost known the two to their feet. "What in the word was that?" yelled Amy when it stopped and turned to the door when someone knocked. Jeana opened it to reveal no other than Sonic the hedgehog. Amy almost choked on her shock and fell over. Sonic rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. "Wow miss, are you okay?" he asked and gasped when he saw who it was. "Amy! How funny is it? Running into you again? HAHAHA!" he laughed nervously and Jeana leaned over to him. "Son, your gonna have to stop flirting and start dancing," she said and he smiled. "Of course, Jeana." "You know her?" Amy said with surprise. "Yeah, I saved her life yesterday, and then we talked and I found out she used to know my mom," he shrugged. She stared open mouthed at him making him uncomfortable. He slowly moved to the bench and began stretching. Jena chuckled and closed Amy's mouth. "I knew you knew him. I though it the same Sonic that you're dating." Amy looked down nervously when she felt Sonic look at her the statement. "Actually, we weren't really dating. He kind of dated Sally acorns. Jeana gave her a symplectic smile. Then she whispered to her. "I know, child. But trust me, this will all work out." Amy frowned confused at the answer and was even more confused when her teacher laughed as she went over to sonic. Amy turned them, still baffled. "What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll, sorry if it's bad or something, but I just had to write it and I spend a lot of time rewriting it since your modem is down. It should be up and running by Monday. And** **huynhd771** **, remember… you rock!**

 **Oh, and ignore all underlined things, if there are any, Word has been acting extra nasty with me today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just had to publish this chapter as soon as possible. The other was so sort and I just got inspired when my sister made her little-stuffed bears fight. They sounded just like my fanfic. I worry about that… but there's no time! On to Word!**

* * *

Tails wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled contemptuously at his work. He'd have to double-check it to make sure it operates and won't just explore ending life in a 60-mile radius. But that can wait until after his juice break. He was still a child after all. As he wiped his oily hands on an orange cloth someone knocked on the door and he smiled. _Maybe it's Amy or Sonic! Those two, not even realizing it_ , he thought and rushed forward. But before he could even reach it, the door swung open nearly knocking him sideways in the process. "Amy I-" he began only to freeze. Usually, it's Amy who burst through his door. Because she's his friend. Almost like his older sister. Because she had no patience what's so ever. But he was fine with that. It was usually her, oh and how he wishes it was.

"Hey pixel-brain, where's that so-called 'big brother of yours? We need a serious talk."

* * *

Amy grabbed her bag and stormed out. Well, not necessarily stormed. She knew it was bad manners and primarily after the instructor had worked so hard to make each lesson fun. And primarily since sonic was watching her every move. She could see it.

No, really. She could _see_ it. The walls were coated in long mirrors. She was him talk to her instructor as if he had known her from the day he was born. That made her sigh.

On one hand, she found it romantic. He could just walk up to a person and they'd be friends for life. He would never forget anything about them, ever, and usually, when they visit the same place every now and then, he stops by to make sure they're fine.

One the other hand she found it vexatious. She goes out of her way to search for things to do to occupy her for the last 3 years and he still manages to make her life all about him! To butt himself in all her individual business like he had a right! As if he knew what she liked and she didn't! As if he was her boyfriend!

On the other- _other_ hand, she kinda liked it. The second hand of course. She wanted him to butt himself in her business. She knows they've known each other since she was 4. He knew almost everything she did and didn't like. She wanted him to be her… her…

She sighed and leaned against the building wall outside. The people walked by and waved at her. She smiled at them briefly before she looked away. Shortly, Sonic came out and leaned against the wall next to her. "Man, that was fun! She's _really_ nice. No wonder my mom would've been friends with her,' he said and chuckled at the end. Amy chuckled as well, but it seemed more like she was trying to force herself not to. He noticed and frowned a little at that.

"Hey Ames," he said causing her to look up. He hadn't called her that since he went out with bitter-sweet. "Y-yeah," she stammered and their faces moved peculiarly close. "I… wanted to know if… if you'd come by my house later," he said and paused romantically every now and then – without realizing it – to stare at her lips.

"Yeah." "Yeah?" "Yeah, sure," she said and they were so close, her lip briefly touched his. The moved closer when they were interrupted by a cough. "AHEM! But this is a public area! Don't go around displaying PDA," came the sassy voice of Jeana and the two blushed. The koala turned to Amy with a funny look. "I thought you said you weren't dating," she said and winked before entering her car ad driving away. The two stood there, like a pair of blushing idiots.

Which they are. At least, right now. Amy coughed. "Your place you say?" "yeah- oh shot! I just remembered it's being searched." "What? Why?" "Well, someone got word that the son of Aleena entered it and I got an email saying they're coming in. So I'm crashing at Tails tonight," he said and half-shrugged. Amy looked down disappointed. Then looked back up and dropped her bag and grabbed his shoulders. "wait? The **_PRINCE?_** The one who saved all of Mobius of Dr. Robotnik with his siblings so they could reunite again one day and form the council of four? The once who ran way when he was about to be crowned? The one who's plastered on my bedroom wall?"

"YES, maybe, yes, and weird." Amy blushed and let go of him and crossed her arms. "Well, at least I know about him. He would've loved me," she said and placed a hand on her chest while sonic snickered. "yeah, the prince would absolutely love to crash with his ultimate fangirl, that why he came to _my_ house," he said and laughed. Amy gasped and gave him a playful punch. "What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled but couldn't keep a straight face and began laughing too.

They soon died down and it became awkward again. "But… um… Tails is supposed to be out on a nerd-fest so…" "So, you have the place to yourself?" "WE have the place to Ourselves," he added and kissed her cheek in a blink of an eye and smiled at her. Hs blushed as hard as she could and reach for her bag the same time he did and their hands ended up touching. Thy both blushed and May let go to rub her arm. Sonic smirked and let the bag hang over his shoulder as they walked toward the fox's workshop.

Amy recapitulated to blush as she looked down and every now and then glanced at Sonic. When she saw his handsome face staring up at the now starry sky, she fell in love all over again and stared at him. Then she imaged roses circulating around his face and he looked at her with that adorable smile.

"I love you, Amy," he said and she beamed. "I love you to Sonic." But for some reason, he pulled a confused face. "What?" Her eyes enlarged greatly and she shook her head and smiled at him. "UH… what did you say?" "I said 'I love the stars you know Amy?' what did you say?" "Uh… that I love the stars… to Sonic?" she said and he chuckled and stared forward.

 _I wish you said what I thought you said. If only I could hear it one more time, I might be strong enough, to tell her… that-_ "Sonic! Over here!" his thought were interrupted when he heard the voice. When he noticed Amy stop a mile away from the house. When he saw her.

Sally Acorn. "Ya miss me?" she paused to pop her bubblegum bubble, "babe?"

* * *

 **Before any of you say anything… I am so tired! I just ended it right there, so I can sleep and think about what's gonna happen next. Oh, and the whole prince thing. Pretend the world was divided into two. One-half ruled this and the other that (yawn) and then Sally's princess and So Someone else is the prince of the other half.**

 **Oh, and image her standing there in a sleeveless shirt with purple leopard print and dark blue jeans that open at the bottom with two guards behind her. And she's got a glove on one hand that's blue but the other does have a glove and (yawn) she has tall-tall… (yawn) just normal sighed boots. Yeah, that's it. Goodnight, I think.**

 **Wait, where am I? What time is it?**


	4. Author's note: Sorry '

Guys, I am sorry that I can't upload right now. I'm on holiday and was forced to leave my laptop at home. But I promise I will upload my new storie the **second** i get home. But I must say thank you to the people that have read my stories, you are special to me. ?

Bye!


End file.
